Awake
by SyfyRomantic
Summary: Anna is awake and about to enjoy her day.


_**A/N 1: This is my first Anna/Bates fic. This story just kind of wrote itself in terms of smuttiness factor. There isn't much else to it. So if you are looking for character development, read no further. Oh, and I apologize for typos. I thought about asking someone to be a beta, but in the end I was too eager to post.**_

_**It wasn't my intention to start off my Anna/Bates career with an 'M' story, but oh well, here it is…**_

**Awake**

The first clue that morning was on its way was the incessant, but lovely, chirping of the birds. The second was the pink and dark blue hues on the horizon. Anna was not aware of any of this. Sleep held her in its majestic grasp, and being thus held, she turned onto her back, and pulled the covers taught around her.

As morning progressed, more and more hints abounded: the ever-increasing light in the sky, the pronounced shadows of the bedposts on the far wall, and finally, human voices, coming from outside the house, somewhere far away from the confines of her bedroom.

All of these clues of morning went unnoticed, and indeed, were ignored; for today was a rare day.

It was mid-morning before Anna became aware of light in the room. She brought a finger up and rubbed the corners of her eyes. She yawned, and couldn't help but smile when she remembered what the morning had brought. She stretched out her body, and could feel the delicious tautness of her recently exerted muscles. At that, she turned onto her side, seeking to face the additional warmth she found there.

As she turned, she felt a hand grasp onto her hip; a strong hand that slowly made its way down the outside of her thigh, almost to her knee, and back up again. She closed her eyes and settled into his touch. His hand possessed her, and she submitted to his ministrations. His hand moved down to her belly, lightly grazing the skin with the back of his knuckles, causing a fluttering of anticipation in her belly, and the muscles between her legs to tighten.

She kept her eyes closed, choosing to feel rather than see. She couldn't open her eyes, for if she did, she felt she would uncoil quickly. She wanted to savor his touch, enjoy the unhurried pleasure of his skin against hers.

Knuckles between her breasts, he turned his hand over and cupped her; feeling the weight of her breast in his hand. His fingertips circled her areola, and palm flat now, he fit her nipple into the v made by his middle and ring fingers. He pushed his fingers together and pinched her, kneading the softness underneath his palm as he went.

She licked her top lip, and then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a throaty moan elicited. Her moan was cut short by his lips. She suddenly felt pinned down as he moved over her, grabbing her arms and holding them on either side of her head.

His lips continued along her mouth, he pulled her bottom lip between his and ran his tongue along its length. She moved her head at an angle, and their lips parted, tongues entwined.

He moved his head to the side and licked the curve of her ear, ending at the lobe, briefly catching it between his lips. He released her arms then and placed his hands on either side of her waist, holding her in place with his weight. He placed a kiss, and then another and another, down her jaw, down her neck, down her chest, down to her belly. He stopped there and ran his tongue back up between her breasts, along her neck, and up to her jaw, tonguing below her jaw and nipping her skin.

He moved off her then and made her to roll onto her stomach, positioning her arms along her body, slightly away from her sides. He moved to straddle her, letting some of his weight sit on her bottom, his hardness pressed into her lower back. Her eyes still closed, she felt his hands on her shoulders, kneading, dancing, caressing. His hands moved down her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts as he went, moving his hands back from whence they had come. He shifted lower, parting her legs and moving his knee between, straddling her leg. He bent down and bit at her buttock, nipping the flesh there, his hand kneading the muscle of the other buttock. He went lower and nipped at the juncture where thigh met bottom. He ran his tongue over the goose bumps that had formed on her silky skin; a result of his warm touch and the cool air caressing her body. His hands discovered the way down her legs, and his lips and teeth followed. He ended at her ankle and then ran his hands back up her legs, shifting his body back up the bed as he did so. He ended by lying on top of her; cocooning her with his weight, holding her in with his arms and his legs. When he felt his weight was too much, he rolled off, onto his side. One arm held up his head, the other he ran up her thigh, over her buttock, and then back down. He moved his hand to her inner thigh and then slowly moved up. He could feel the heat and moisture emanating from her. Using his middle finger, he parted her depths and moved his finger through her slick folds. She shifted beneath his hand, parting her legs to allow him better access. His finger found her taught nub and circled many times. He ran his finger over it, applying pressure as he watched her body coil more and more with each pass. He brought his finger back down through her folds and pushed into her, moving his finger in rhythm with her hips.

Anna turned her head and watched him tend to her. His eyes were closed. She could tell he was concentrating on the feel of her on his fingertips, the smell of their activities in the room, the sound of her (and his) labored breathing. She closed her eyes again; content to satisfy her other senses. She tried to meet his fingers with her hips, but their position precluded his fingers from gaining depth. Anna squeezed her thighs together, signaling to him that she wanted him to withdraw. She felt him remove his hand, his wet fingers trailing along her buttock. She rolled onto her side to face him, mirroring his position. She smiled a slow smile. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers. She was embarrassed, but also found the gesture highly erotic.

Anna wanted to know for herself what she felt like. She rolled onto her back, making sure she had his undivided attention. She bent her knees slightly and parted her legs. She ran her hand down the crevice between her patch of hair and her thigh, and then inwards. Her fingers immediately felt moisture, sticky, warm, slick moisture. She rubbed the wetness around, quickly learning how she liked to touch herself. She turned her head to watch him watching her. She was sure he had stopped breathing.

She watched him finally take a breath and then bring his hand out to push down on her knee so that he could better watch her movements. Suddenly she felt his hand on hers, removing it as he moved over her, between her legs. Without preamble, he was in her, buried. She felt sweet burning. A rawness brought on by the newness of their actions. She felt complete. She didn't know she was missing the feeling of him between her thighs until yesterday. As far as she could tell, she had unknowingly been waiting her whole life for this moment—for this feeling of completion.

He staid himself for a couple of seconds.

"Oh lord, Anna. I can't believe how good you feel."

The feeling of him pressed as far as he could go seemed to prevent her from eliciting anything more than a guttural moan of agreement.

She felt him withdraw and push back into her slowly; a new sensation for her after their frantic, and not always graceful actions the previous day. He kissed along her jaw and she moved her head to meet his lips. He didn't acquiesce, instead moving his head besides hers, his breath heavy in her ear. She found the sound of his labored breathing erotic—knowing she was the cause for all of this. Her name was never far from his lips. He murmured it occasionally, like a mantra.

She continued to meet his hips, moving one leg over him, pulling him down to her. He put his arm under her raised knee, pulling her leg up, increasing their contact. She could feel the tip of him gently, rhythmically, hitting her cervix. She found the sensation incredible. She could feel her muscles coiling, building up energy. Her body was hot and she was glad that the covers had long been pushed to the bottom of the bed. He released her knee and moved his hand between them, finding her slick, swollen skin. He stilled his movements to a slow, gentle rocking. She felt his hand searching, seeking out that area that craved for his touch. His fingers circled and gently stroked. Anna's hand grabbed at the skin on his back, her other hand grasped the sheet beneath them. He continued to lightly stroke her with his fingers, the feeling him filling her and the coiling between her thighs becoming too much. Her breathing grew shallow and she arched her back, her neck stretched back and pushed against the pillows on the bed. She called out in a series of small, rhythmic moans. A flood of contractions gripped her and spiraled outwards. She could feel the coiled energy exiting her body in waves, leaving contentedness and heightened sensitivity in its wake.

She could finally open her eyes. She found him staring at her, lust and love heavy in his eyes. He started to move again, energized by her loss of control. He thrust fast and hard, Anna meeting his hips. She moved her leg back over him, and he again moved his arm under her knee and spread her wider. Anna watched him, fascinated, until he dropped his head next to hers. His breathing was fast; as fast as his thrusts. With a final, deep thrust, he held himself in her, releasing a hot, heavy groan into her ear. He continued to push his hips deep into her, attempting to regain control of his breathing. His movements stilled completely, and he released his weight, making no attempt to hold himself off of her

They stayed that way for a few minutes more, occasionally kissing each other. He rolled off of her onto his back. Anna curled up next to him, and rested her head on his outstretched arm. She moved her leg over his, and toyed with the hair on his chest, occasionally teasing him by pinching his nipples.

She finally spoke.

"Good morning, Mr. Bates."  
>"Good morning, Mrs. Bates," He whispered in kind, his soft eyes full of love as he looked at her. A smile punctuated his face, "that was a hell of a way to wake up. I could easily get used to this."<p>

" I could get used to this as well," her voice tinged with a similar smile, "especially since for once in my life I was able to wake up natural."

_**A/N 2: Every time I watch Downton Abbey, I am inspired by Anna telling Gwen that for once in her life she would like to "wake up natural." Thus I HAD to write a story detailing this experience—but of course it had to include Mr. Bates as well. I have some more ideas for stories, but I don't know when I'll have a chance to get to them. This story contains very little character development, so I apologize for that. It's been quite a while since I've written anything creatively, so it'll take some practice to get back into it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (I mean it—if you have suggestions, please tell me). Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


End file.
